


Questions and Answers

by KiwiScribbles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 12,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiScribbles/pseuds/KiwiScribbles
Summary: When Ezra disappears on a solo mission, the Ghost crew begins a frantic search to find him.Star Wars Rebels doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Disney.Chapters with blood: Prologue and Chapters 1, 12, 14Chapters with Death: Chapter 5You have been WARNED





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> THIS FIC HAS SOME BLOOD YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED
> 
> >:3c
> 
>  
> 
> What's up?!  
> My name is OrionStar01 but you can just call me Orion. I'm knew here and I like writing fanfics (as you can tell!) And dystopian science fiction (you're the mockingjay Katniss!) And spaaaaaaaace™ (those black holes will eat anything, greedy buggers)  
> Merry Christmas to all those who read this today or tomorrow! (hopefully...)  
> I should sleep it's 23:26 here... :'3  
> Okay I'll shut up now!  
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Orion*
> 
>  
> 
> (Psimonwattpadtoosameusernameiftouwanttocheckoutsomeofmyartandstoofokaiillshutulforreniwbai)

Everything was a blur of colour. The sounds around him were faint and echoed, almost inaudible. A prominent ring filled his ears, making him wince. In vain, he shook his head to try and clear the noise.  As he shifted about, his eyes dully noted that one of the blurs had morphed into the vague shape of a person. 

One that was turned in his direction.

He at once became alert, senses tingling. But what was he afraid of? Slowly, the figure drew closer, coming into his focus. Harsh red markings on his captor's pale face caught the boy's attention. His breath hitched when he remembered. 

The pain. 

The hate.

The fear.

The laughter.

His shattered memories started to reform and a wave of panic washed over him. His limbs began to ache as he struggled against iron restraints. His blood ran cold when he heard a haunting laugh. 

"There is no use in trying to escape boy. You became ensnared in my trap long ago. "

Blue eyes met gold as the Inquisitor stared intently at the boy. He raised a gloved hand towards his face. In response, the boy's struggling grew more frantic, his eyes widening in fear. He recoiled away from the hand and let out a frightened cry.

"Get away from me!" 

The Inquisitor gave an impatient snarl. In one swift motion, he had slammed his hand onto the boy's forehead. 

"There is no escape to you, Ezra Bridger."

Ezra screamed and thrashed about in his holds. He felt the Inquisitor's chilling presence in his mind, searching through his memories. He desperately tried to force the phantom out.

"Get out!" He shouted,  "get out of my head you freak!"

The Inquisitor only smiled at Ezra. "I'm only doing what is best for you." He said. "You want that, don't  you?" 

Ezra only continued to resist.

"Kanan!" He howled. 

"You're precious master is in no position to help you."

"Kanan!" 

The Inquisitor growled. Ezra's persistent  wailing was beginning  to grate on his nerves. It was only a matter of time however: 

The string would soon snap.

Seemingly bored, the Inquisitor gave a shake of his head.

"Another session with no results." The Inquisitor sighed. "How disappointing." 

He withdrew his hand from Ezra's forehead and turned to consult the observing 'doctor'. Ezra gave a ragged gasp as he revived his lungs with much needed oxygen. Black spots lined the borders of his vision and he felt himself slipping away into the darkness once more. His eyelids began droop with fatigue.

"Stay awake."

Ezra felt a sudden pain on his left cheek as a sickening slap resounded in the metal walls of the cell. His eyes instantly widened when he saw the Inquisitor in front of him. The 'doctor' had disappeared.

"There will be no rest." He hissed.

Ezra wore a stunned expression for a moment before his face fell into a dark scowl. His raven bangs shaded his face making his azure eyes stand out. The Inquisitor gave a snort and turned his back to the teenager.

"Pathetic. As if you will scare me with-" 

"You're afraid." 

At this, the Inquisitor whipped around to face the boy. He peered closely at Ezra's dark face.

Was he...smiling?

"You're afraid." Ezra repeated, his voice hoarse from screaming. 

Ezra's grin grew slightly wider and a small giggle left his mouth.

"You, of all people, are afraid." 

The Inquisitor seemed surprised for a moment then he swung around to strike the boy's face a second time.

CRACK 

"Silence." He hissed. 

Blood slowly began to trickle from Ezra's nose but the boy merely kept snickering.  It wasn't long before his snickers had turned into hysterical shrieks of laughter. 

"You're afraid, you're afraid!"

The laughter stopped. 

"And I know who you're afraid of..." Ezra muttered.

The Inquisitor took a few cautious steps back towards the door of the cell, hand hovering  near his lightsabre. Ezra threw his head back revealing eyes that glistened with gold and a maniacal  smile. 

"Me." 

CRACK


	2. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which somebody has a nightmare and issues arise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blep  
> Thank you to the people who have left kudos so far! I really appreciate it.

In the darkness of the shared cabin, a scream rang out. Ezra shot upright in his bunk. His breaths were shallow and quick, not allowing the air he needed. His hands tightly gripped his damp sleep shirt, trembling slightly. Ezra's eyes flicked back and forth, surveying the dark room as if something or someone was hiding a midst the shadows. He tensed when he heard a tired grunt from below him. 

"Ugh, kid, you need to stop waking me up like this. It's not healthy."

There was a soft thud and a creak and Ezra found himself staring into lime green eyes. Surprised, Ezra scrambled back, letting out a shout. 

"Hey kid, calm down, it's just me!" The lasat exclaimed. 

Ezra continued to watch him with frightened eyes, remaining huddled in the corner of his bunk. The two stared at each other in stalemate. In a desperate attempt to escape, Ezra leapt off the bunk, tumbling onto the floor, much to the lasat's surprise. He quickly got to his feet and made a dash for the door. 

"Oh no you don't!"

Strong arms enveloped him and lifted him of the ground. Ezra kicked out, screaming. 

"Let me go!" He protested. 

Suddenly, the door of the cabin opened and revealed three figures and a droid. Ezra paused. The droid let out an inquisitive whistle.

They looked...familiar? 

"Ezra, it's okay, you're safe." The male spoke calmly yet his voice was slightly strained.

Ezra felt a wave of peace wash over him and he relaxed slightly, his breathing slowly evening out. Then, everything clicked and his memory returned.  
He felt Zeb's arms loosen around his waist and he dropped to his feet. Kanan, Hera and Sabine each watched him with an equal look of concern. Ezra gave them a small thumbs up and the trio all let out a breath they don't know they were holding. Chopper let out a low warble. Ezra's eyes fell to the floor. He was unable to think of anything reassuring to say. 

"You're bleeding again."

Ezra looked up at Sabine with a confused look on his face. She lightly tapped her nose in response to his expression. Ezra brought his fingers to his nose and touched his skin. He drew them away and saw a vivid red staining them. A small sigh escaped him.  
This was the third time it had happened or was it the forth? He had lost count.  
Hera walked forward and wrapped her arm around Ezra's shoulders. She gave him a tired yet understanding smile. 

"Let's get you cleaned up." She said softly. 

Ezra nodded and together they departed to the fresher. Chopper grumbled and trailed after them. Kanan, Zeb and Sabine exchanged glances with one another. After a few brief moments of silence, Zeb snorted and retreated back to his bunk. The door slid shut behind him. Sabine gave a loud yawn and stretched. Kanan remained silent, deep in thought. 

"Kanan, is everything-is Ezra going to be okay?" 

Sabine's voice brought Kanan back to reality. Her face held an expression of worry. Kanan pinched the bridge of his nose. 

She really worries about him, doesn't she? 

"Kanan."

"I don't know Sabine." He answered. 

"What do you mean you don't know?"

Kanan sighed. "It's complicated."

"How is it complicated? Can't you just use the force or-"

"It's not that simple Sabine."

Sabine opened her mouth to protest but shut it again. She looked away from Kanan, letting her bangs fall over her eyes.

"Sabine."

She felt a hand rest on her shoulder. 

"Sabine look at me."

Sabine brushed her bangs aside and looked at Kanan. It was only then that she realised how tired he looked. She could see the dark circles under his eyes.

Ezra's nightly terrors really were having an effect on everyone. 

"I know you worry about Ezra but I promise you that he is safe." He said. "And I'm sure you will do anything you can to keep it that way. We all will "

Sabine was quiet to a moment before giving Kanan a small nod of agreement. He squeezed her shoulder. 

"Alright, you should get some rest. Good night Sabine."

He let go of her and retreated to his cabin, leaving her alone in the hallway. A few seconds passed before she turned on her heel and walked to her room. She hesitated at the door, letting out a sigh. Her eyes flicked to Ezra's shared room and then to Kanan's. She solemnly shook her head and entered the darkness of her cabin. 

 

"I hope you're right Kanan."


	3. Strange Things Are Happening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a sleep deprived teenager makes a very poor decision.

A hazy yellow sun began to set under Lothal's horizon, bathing the grass plains in gold. Inside the common room of the Ghost, the crew was gathered together with the exception of Ezra. Some form of dark circles adorned each of their faces, apart from Chopper, thanks to Ezra's nightly episodes. Despite this, they each seemed very awake. A mission was in discussion. 

"I don't know Kanan. This seems extremely risky." Hera muttered. 

"And we can't exactly afford any major losses. We're low on fuel and ammunition as it is." Sabine added. 

Zeb growled. "What's the point of doing his dirty work? Can't he do it himself?"

"He could, but we need the credits Zeb. You heard what Sabine said." Hera answered. 

"What do you think Kanan?"

Kanan raised an eyebrow then continued reading the data pad he was holding. 

"Hm. I don't think we'd be able to pull this off. As Sabine mentioned, we have hardly enough ammo to get inside the facility."

"Why not just sneak in, like we usually do?" Zeb asked. 

"I'll tell you why."

A blue hologram of a building appeared on the table. Several red dots appeared on it. 

"All entrances and exits are highly guarded by bucketheads. Getting in without attracting attention would be difficult enough on it's own. And we would still have to worry about a potential escape route." Sabine explained. 

"Okay, suppose, we do get inside. What then?" Kanan said. 

"Well, it looks like there would be around 20-25 troopers on each individual level patrolling the halls. So there would be around 120 stormtroopers in total and-"

Sabine paused and shook her head. 

"I'm sorry Kanan. This isn't going to work. The odds are against us on this one."

"Is there a ventilation system?"

The spectres turned to the doorway to see Ezra leaning in it. 

"Ezra?" They all said in unison. 

Chopper gave a confused beep. Hera stood up. 

"What are you doing luv? Shouldn't you be resting?" She asked softly. 

"Couldn't help overhearing your conversation. Now, I answered your question, you answer mine. Is there a ventilation system?"

Sabine hesitated. "I... I think so. It's should run throughout the whole facility meaning you could get any-" Her eyes widened in realization. 

Hera immediately caught on. "Absolutely  not,  Mr Bridger. You have been considered unfit for missions due to your lack of sleep."

"Sleep or no,  we need those credits Hera and I'm the only one who can get inside that facility. " Ezra argued. 

Hers looked to the others to back her up in her argument.  Zeb looked away and Sabine stared at the hologram. She turned to Kanan who shared her look of concern. He met her eyes, giving her a small nod. Hera sighed and sat back down. 

"Alright, it's settled then. So how are we-"

"We aren't."

Ezra looked at Kanan, disbelief on his face. 

"What? But I thought-"

"This mission is too risky Ezra. For you..." He looked around. "...and for the whole crew."

Ezra stared at Kanan in awe then scowled. He turned around to go back to his cabin. 

"Fine." He snapped. 

The crew watched Ezra until he disappeared. They exchanged nervous glances with each other before beginning  a hushed conversation. Sabine continued to stare down the hallway, not paying attention. Something was wrong. 

*******************************************  
Inside his cabin, Ezra was kneeled beside Zeb's bunk. He glanced over his shoulder to see if anyone had followed him. Then he pulled out his old bag from underneath the bunk. He proceeded to put his lightsabre and a few credits he had inside, along with some of his old lock picks. He equipped his electric slingshot before his eyes flicked to his com link. He hesitated for a moment then looked away  and stood up, slinging the bag around his shoulder. He walked to the door only for it to open and reveal a surprised Sabine. She opened her mouth to speak but Ezra put his  hand over it. 

"Say anything to them and I'll    
make you regret it. Don't get in my way." He threatened. 

Sabine's eyes widened and she gave a frantic nod. He released his hand and walked past her. Sabine  watched as Ezra left to the cargo hold. Silently, she began to follow him. She slid down the hold ladder just as Ezra was walking down the ramp. In a burst of desperation,  she rushed forward and grabbed the boys wrist. Instead of struggling, Ezra turned to look at her. Sabine gasped, letting go of Ezra wrist and taking a step back.   
Ezra's usually blue eyes were laced with gold. 

"I told you not to get in my way."

Sabine had hardly anytime to process what happened next. She felt herself fly back and land hard against a pile of crates. She gritted her teeth as pain flared in her head and black spots began to appear.   
She heard faint voices as her vision began to fade. She saw Ezra continuing down the ramp before seemingly vanishing. 

She heard herself call out his name before everything went black.


	4. Loose Strings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which tensions begin to rise.

Sabine

Sabine

Sabine! 

Sabine jolted awake and saw her fellow crew members kneeled in front of her. A dull throb of pain poked at the back of her head, making her wince. 

"Are you alright?" Hera asked gently. 

Sabine gingerly rubbed the back of her head. "Yeah, I think so."

"Told you so. Girl's tougher than she looks." Zeb said, trying to lighten the mood.

Sabine gave him a weak smile of gratitude. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kanan watching her. She turned her head to him and gave him nod.

"Where's Ezra." He asked.

"I...I don't know. The last thing I remember seeing was him...vanishing."

"What did he do to you?"

"He forced me back into the crates after I tried to stop him-" She stopped. 

Kanan moved closer to her,putting a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong Sabine. What happened."

"His eyes. His eyes Kanan. They weren't...they weren't normal." Sabine whispered. 

"What'd you mean, they weren't normal?" Zeb asked

"What did you see?" Hera questioned. 

"I grabbed his wrist to stop him so I could talk. He turned around to look at me and his eyes...they had gold in them."

"Gold?"

"Gold."

Hera glanced nervously at Kanan. He seemed to be shocked, as if someone had slapped him in the face. 

"Kanan?" Zeb said. 

"We need to find Ezra now."

"Kanan, what's going on?" Sabine asked. 

"It's hard to explain,  but gold eyes are not a good thing." Kanan answered. "We need to find the kid before he does something he regrets."

He turned to Hera who gave him a nod of approval. 

"Alright everyone, suit up." Hera ordered. She called out, "Chopper?"

A faint warble came in reply. 

"Keep the engines warm. We may need a pickup."

A grumble. 

Hera climbed up the ladder to their cockpit, followed by Zeb. Kanan was about to when a hand grabbed his wrist. When the grip released, he turned around to see Sabine's face. Her hazel eyes held a firm look. 

"I hope your ready to keep the promise you made." She said. 

Kanan sighed heavily, grabbing onto one of the ladder rungs. 

"Me too Sabine. Me too."


	5. The Darkness Takes Shape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the crew of the Ghost discover that Ezra seemingly has no boundaries.

"The facility is just up ahead."

"Stay low everyone."

The visage from the rooftops was good to say the least. Sabine sat, crouched down low on one of them. She flicked the scanner on her helmet down, surveying the area. 

"Anything?" Hera asked, coming to crouch beside her. 

"No... They don't seem to be on alert and I can't see Ezra anywhere..." Sabine answered, flicking the scanner up again. 

"Kanan?"

"I can't sense his presence. But in his current state, he may be masking his-" 

"Wait! I think I can see him!" Sabine interrupted. 

She pointed out and the other spectres all looked in that direction. On the ground and out of sight of the troopers was Ezra.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------

Ezra slid behind a stack of supply crates. Slowly, he looked over the crate top to look for the ventilation shaft. His eyes landed on a grate on the wall a few metres away. He was about to make a move when he heard the click of a safety on a blaster. Ezra froze. 

"Don't move."

Ezra slowly glanced behind his shoulder to look at the advancing stormtrooper. Two gold eyes shone out from his shaded face. The trooper stopped. 

"What the-"

In a flash, Ezra was on his feet and had whipped his lightsabre from his backpack. He stood in front of the trooper, poised to strike. The blue blade of the sabre made his eyes become a mosaic of colour. 

The trooper took a step back, almost stumbling. 

"S-stop right there!" He cried. 

Without a moments hesitation, Ezra leapt forward and thrust the blade into the troopers chest. He let out a choked scream before his body fell limp and slid to the floor. Ezra stepped back from the body, with a look on his face that was akin to satisfaction. It vanished however, when Ezra saw more troopers approaching him from the corner of eye. He raised his blade up again. A thin grin appeared on his face as he watched them approach. 

Kill them all. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

The Ghost crew watched in horror, unable to look away, as Ezra cut down the troopers one by one. Sabine had removed her helmet, her eyes wide in disbelief. They had all killed people before, but not like this. Each blade slice held no mercy behind it. It was willful killing. It felt wrong. 

It was wrong 

Sabine slid her helmet back on and stood up. 

"Sabine!" Zeb hissed. "What're you doing?"

Sabine looked down at the Lasat.

"What I should have done sooner."

She walked to the edge of the rooftop and looked down. It was quite a fall, but that wasn't going to stop her. Hera opened her mouth to protest, but Kanan shook his head. His hand squeezed hers and she watched on silently. Sabine exhaled quietly, clenching her fist and leapt from the rooftop. 

The other crew members held their breath as she disappeared from view.


	6. A Battle Of Fates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a clash of good and evil begins, and two new arrivals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, I guess if you don't like the thought of being strangled, perhaps this chapter is not the best for you to read...

Sabine felt the cool air rush against her bare arms as she fell to the ground. She landed roughly, almost losing her balance and falling. Once she steadied herself, she began to head towards the facility through the alleyways.

It wasn't long before she spotted Ezra.

Her breath hitched at the sight of him. He was surrounded by the bodies of fallen troopers, their white armour tinted by the blue light of Ezra's blade. Sabine forced herself to breathe normally and walked out into the open. Ezra didn't seem to notice her. She removed her helmet, letting it drop to the floor, and spoke out.

"Ezra!" She shouted.

Ezra turned at the sound of his name. His eyes widened slightly when he saw Sabine. Sabine began to move towards Ezra, eyes flicking from his face to his lightsabre.

"Oh, hello Sabine."

Sabine stopped at the sound of his voice. She hadn't expected him to answer her. But it didn't sound right. His voice had an echo to it that resonated inside her. It was chilling.

"I think I made a bit of a mess, don't you?" Ezra spoke again.

"What is wrong with you?" Sabine asked.

"What is wrong with me?" Ezra answered. "There's nothing wrong with me 'Bine, I'm great."

"Don't call me that." Sabine snapped.

She was about to speak again when Ezra started to walk forwards. He stepped over the bodies, dragging his lightsabre on the ground. It left a line of molten metal behind him.

"It's really your fault that I'm like this.You we're the ones who didn't let me take up the mission." Ezra continued.

Sabine froze, unable to move. It seemed to have gotten colder.

" I took it into my own hands. I decided I wasn't strong enough to do it alone though, so I called an old friend of mine."

Sabine, with much effort, took a slow step back, trembling slightly. Ezra smiled at her fear.

"It came in handy when you tried to stop me. You should have seen the look on you're face! " He giggled.

Sabine's hand fell to her blaster holster. She pulled out her pistol, aiming it at him. Her hand shook violently and she had to grab her wrist to steady it. The action amused Ezra. Sabine tried her hardest to remain firm.

"I'm sorry I had to do this." She said.

Sabine shut her eyes tight and pulled on the trigger. She heard the shot ring out as her arm changed direction.

"NICE TRY."

Sabine opened her eyes, to see her arm moved to the side. She looked to Ezra and saw that his arm had moved in the direction of hers.

"It's a new trick of mine. Do you like it? "

Sabine's eyes widened in realization. The shot had missed. She hadn't neutralized him.

He was far more dangerous than before.

"Now, it's MY TURN."

Sabine felt her throat close up as her air supply was cut off. She fell to her knees, trying to breathe. She felt her body being dragged forward and quickly found herself face to face with Ezra. His gold eyes shone maliciously, a wide grin on his face. He lightly brush a bang out of her face.

"I told you not to get in my way didn't I?"

"Enough!" A voice cried.

The invisible vice was released from Sabine's throat and she gasped. She fell to the floor, coughing as air was let back in. She saw Ezra walk away from her towards the voice.

"Kanan! I wondered when you were going to show up!"

Sabine felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Hera by her side. Her emerald eyes flicked to Ezra and then back to Sabine.

"Sabine." She whispered. "We need to get you away from here."

Sabine shook her head. "Ez...ra."

"Kanan will take care of him, don't worry." Hera told her. "He's keeping a promise."

Sabine hesitated then gave a nod. Wrapping her arm around Hera's shoulder, she was gently lifted up to stand.

"Take it easy, we're going slowly."

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Kanan grit his teeth. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Then again the worst plans seemed to work best for him.

"Good to see you again MASTER. did you miss me? "

"Ezra,you need to let it go. This isn't good for you"

Ezra frowned, eyes narrowing.

"I don't need you to tell me what good for me. You never helped me in the first place." He spat.

"Ouch." Kanan pretend winced. "Looks like the dark side had given you the strength to be more daring."

"It's given me more strength than you. You're weak and the weak will die. Only the strong will survive."

"That remains to be seen" Kanan said, drawing his sabre "I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this."

Ezra pointed his blade at Kanan. His golden eyes were filled with spite.

"Hope gets you nowhere."

"Whatever you say, kiddo."

Ezra dashed forward and slashed at Kanan. The Jedi blocked and their sabres locked.

The real battle had begun.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Perched upon a rooftop, a masked figure watched the ensuing battle below. They turned at the sound of footsteps behind. Another figure kneeled beside them, all but their deep cobalt eyes hidden by a beige scarf around their face. A small, loose plait fell from their left shoulder. The masked one turned to the other.

"Should I intervene?" They asked.

"Not yet. I would like to see how this one turns out." The other answered. "Besides you'll know if you should."


	7. Stalemate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kanan is outmatched by a teenager.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing really important.  
> Just please tell me about typos and I'll sort them out.  
> Thank you!

"Looks like you're not as sloppy as before kid."

"SHUT UP."

Ezra aimed for Kanan's chest with his sabre. Kanan jumped back, barely avoiding the blade. He felt the heat of it as it swept past him. Ezra gave a shout of anger and Kanan felt himself fly backwards. He quickly twisted around, managing to land on his feet. He took in a deep breath, sweat beginning to trickle down his forehead. He was losing, badly. The kid's... Shadow caught on quickly.

The Shadow chuckled. "Looks like someone getting tired. "

Kanan hated to admit it, but the Shadow was right. He was out of his depth. It wouldn't be long before the Shadow managed to land a hit on him. He had the darkness to aid him after all. Kanan watched as The Shadow drew nearer, slicing the floor with his sabre. He was persistent, he'd give him that. The boy's face held a maniacal grin and his golden eyes shone with glee. The situation was ideal for him.

"Looks like the master has become the apprentice." The Shadow mused. "You still have a lot to learn Kanan Jarrus."

It was then, much to The Shadow's surprise, that Kanan gave him a small smile.

It was a good thing they always had a plan B.

"Now!" Kanan shouted.

A large figure leaped from the ledge above them, giving a infuriated shout. Kanan looked at The Shadow, smiling at his expression. Shock. Zeb landed in front of Kanan, his bo-rifle poised to strike. He made an attempt to neutralize the Shadow, the lilac electricity circling round to hit the boy.

"YOU'RE ALL OUT OF TRICKS."

The Shadow leapt out of Zeb's vicinity and gave a powerful force push. The Lasat was helpless as he landed hard against the wall beside Kanan. His lime eyes rolled back into his head and his figure slumped, out cold. Kanan stood in awe, eyes wide, jaw slightly open. The Shadow turned to him.

"But I am not."

He had underestimated Ezra.

He had forgotten about it.

How could he have forgotten?

How could he have been so... Stupid?

This was all his fault, wasn't it?

His head was clogged with thoughts of confusion and self-doubt. The shadow saw Kanan's troubled expression and relished in it, putting his hand over his mouth to suppress a giggle. He pointed the sabre at Kanan's neck. The azure light shadowed his eyes, making them look even brighter than before.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I think it's time to be saying our goodbyes Kanan." He said. "It was nice knowing you but you're just in the way now. "

"Ezra, hold on, this is a bit-" Kanan started.

"Save it. You had your chance and you failed."

Kanan sighed, closing his eyes.

Kid was right. He had failed him.

"Well, if that is way things must go."

Kanan stood up, reigniting his lightsabre. The Shadow looked at him in disgust.

"Bring it on kid."

Kanan knew he wouldn't be able to take much more of Ezra's attacks but he wasn't about to give up on the kid.   
The Shadow gave a scream of fury.

"I WILL END YOU. "

And he raised his blade to slash Kanan.

\-----------------------------------------------------------  
"Now"  
\-----------------------------------------------------------


	8. Unexpected Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there are new arrivals, good and bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Typos   
> I need to know about typos please  
> This poor star has terrible eyesight  
> (Not really but then again, I go missing words out of sentences so...)

"Objection."

A small, cloaked figure dropped into the space between Kanan and The Shadow. The Shadow, surprised by the sudden interruption, stumbled back. He glared at the guest, a low growl rising in his throat.

"Step aside." He snapped. "You're in my way."

The figure stood firm, any emotion hid by the white mask they adorned.

"You're going to have to make me." They answered.

Their voice was muffled by the scarf they wore yet their tone was clear. It was one that held pure defiance. The Shadow's eyes narrowed as the figure unsheathed a silver blade from the scabbard secured to their hip. When The Shadow saw the blade itself he gave a giggle that quickly turned into a spout of hysterical laughter. The figure remained unfazed. The laughter met an abrupt end, replaced by a psychotic grin. The Shadow looked at them, eyes wide and shining eerily.

"You are asking to die tonight!" He cried.

Kanan saw the figure's stance change slightly. They were preparing for the inevitable battle.

"That remains to be seen." They quoted.

With a shrill laugh, The Shadow made a run for his opponent. He raised his blade to strike when they seemingly vanished from view. He felt a hand lightly tap his shoulder and he swung around. The figure stood behind him in anticipation, awaiting his next move. The Shadow was once again caught in a moment in surprise before swung his sabre at the figure in an effort to graze them. Before he could react, there was a hiss of gas and The Shadow's view of the world around him became clouded. He gave a sharp cough before he lapsed into unconsciousness and the world went black.

\----------------------------------------------------------- 

Kanan watched intently as the figure walked from the smoke. He was surprised to see them completely unscathed. They slid their blade back into the scabbard on their hip and walked towards Kanan. They extended a gloved hand out and He took it gratefully, carefully standing up. They were much smaller than him at his full height.

"You have my thanks." He said, giving a small nod.

"You're welcome. You should probably leave before more Imperials-"

"I'm afraid it's a bit to late for that my dear." A voice cut in.

Emerging from the now dissipating smoke, was the Grand Inquisitor. Behind him, two stormtroopers dragged Ezra's body along the floor. They were followed by a squad of around a dozen other troopers. Kanan noticed his accomplice's hand reach towards the handle of the blade.

"That will not be necessary." The Inquisitor said.

With a flick of his hand, the figures hand was force away from the scabbard. They looked at the Inquisitor and although he couldn't see their face, Kanan could sense their fear. So did the Inquisitor. Kanan heard Zeb stir behind him, giving a quick glance over his shoulder. He heard the Lasat give a quiet snarl when he realised the predicament they were in.

"Now if you excuse us, I need to inform my superiors of the capture of a rebel." The Inquisitor continued.

He motioned to the two troopers, who began to drag Ezra's body away back towards the facility.

"Neutralize them. I want them alive."

The squad leader nodded and the troopers blocked any escape routes for the rebels.

"Guess we're going to have to fight our way out." Zeb's muttered.

Kanan nodded, igniting his lightsabre. "I guess you're right.

Zeb readied his rifle, "You're giving me a full explanation of what happened after I conked out." He said "If we make it through this..."

"You both worry too much."

The clicks of safeties coming of were heard. The leader counted down.

"Three, two-"

"One! "

Everyone's heads turned upwards. Another small figure fell from above. Kanan heard a clattering noise as several small spheres landed on the ground.

"Zeb!" Kanan shouted.

"I know, I know!"

As smoke filled the area, Zeb and Kanan held their breaths.

"Come on! This way!"

Kanan and Zeb's both ran towards the sound of the voice. They soon found themselves out the smoke and able to breath again. The two figures stood side by side. The one with the mask spoke.

"Is there anyone nearby? "

Kanan took out his comlink. "You better hope so. Hera?"

There was a moments silence.

"I read you Spectre One. Need a pick up? "

"You got it."

"I'm on my way, rendezvous outside the city. Be careful Kanan."

"I will be, Spectre One out." Kanan out his com away. " You heard her, let's go."


	9. Shattered Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sabine is not happy.

The makeshift crew reached the edge of the city quickly. The cover of darkness had allowed them to remain unseen. They ran through the grassy plains, the cold night air biting at any bare skin. They slowed to halt at a short distance from the city outskirts.

"So where's your rendezvous? " The masked one asked.

It was then that the sound of a ship's engines was heard above them and they all looked up. Kanan smirked.

"There she is."

The Ghost hovered close to the ground, the hatch opening and revealing Hera. She gave a beckoning motion.

"Come on! Chopper said there are troopers patrols approaching this area."She shouted. "Looks like they found you out."

As is to confirm her words, they heard loud footsteps behind them. They turned to see approaching troopers, blasters raised, ready to shoot. Zeb snarled, reaching for his rifle, before Kanan put a hand on his shoulder.

"We don't have time for that." He said "Let's move."

Zeb nodded solemnly, then ran towards the ship. Kanan shouted to the other two, beginning to follow after Zeb.

"Follow me!"

As shots were fired, Kanan ignited his sabre, deflecting them with ease. He was surprised to see the masked figure once again unsheathe their blade and follow suite, although not as skillfully. It took him moment for him to realize that it was to protect their 'other' from the bolts. They reached the ship, jumping onto the ramp. They watched as it folded in on itself, the troopers disappearing from view. Hera spoke into her wrist comm.

"Get us out of here Chopper."

A small whistle was heard through the other side of the comm.

Hera then turned to the rest of them, looking over the two visitors. She raised an eyebrow at Kanan, who shrugged.

"New arrivals hmm?" She said. "I wasn't informed of this."

The masked figure stepped forward.

"I suppose we haven't had the chance to properly introduce ourselves."

They removed their mask and pulled down their hood. Two deep cobalt eyes looked out from a tan face framed with unruly, but short, black hair. Black diamond shaped markings decorated their face around their cheeks and eyes. A Mirialan.

"My name is Rea and my accomplice is my younger sister, Zani." Rea said,mentioning to the figure behind her.

In response the other figure--Zani --stepped forward and pulled down her scarf. Like the girl beside her, her eyes were an identical deep cobalt and she had tan skin. Her blonde hair had been pulled into a short plait and fell on her left shoulder. She had markings on her face that were almost matching in placement to Rea's. The only difference was that hers were in the shapes of circles, not diamonds.

"Like Rea said, I'm Zani. It's nice to meet you."

She extended her hand towards Hera in greeting. Hera took it and shook it gently, smiling.

"It's a pleasure to have you aboard." She told them.

Zani smiled widely and Rea gave a nod in return. Suddenly, the ringing of feet on the metal was heard, turning their attention to the ladder. They watched as Sabine climbed down and scanned the area. She stopped when she did not spot Ezra. Hera stepped forward.

"Sabine...! You need to rest...remember?"

"Where...is Ezra?" Sabine's voice was hoarse. She looked at Kanan.

"Sabine..." Hera started.

"Where...is he?" She repeated.

"I'm sorry Sabine. We weren't able to get him out." Kanan spoke up. "The Inquisitor has him now."

Sabine walked up to him and scowled at him. "...You made...a promise and...you...broke it..."

Kanan looked away, unable to meet her eyes.

"And...instead you...bring...two children here?" She continued.

"Hey! We're not--" Zani began.

"Did...I ask...for your...opinion?" Sabine snapped, looking at Zani."I don't...care...who you...are."

Zani opened her mouth again to retort but Rea spoke instead.

"We did all we could to try to get him back. I'm sorry if this means a lot to you, but we really need to think ahead and focus on the problem at hand" She urged.

Sabine's dark eyes flicked to Rea and then to Kanan, a look of disdain in them. She turned on her heel and walked back to the ladder.

"Whatever you...say captain." She muttered grimly.


	10. Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sabine is still unhappy and Ezra has a conversation with...himself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess the strangling warning is back, again.

Sabine slammed her gloved fist on table.

"What'd you mean no?!" She exclaimed.

The remainder of the crew had gathered in the common room and were recalling their previous affairs. There had been a short summary of what Sabine had missed out on (Hera was in the cockpit) which ultimately lead to an in-depth talk of history with the two newcomers. Sabine had remained silent and sullen throughout the discussion.

Until the topic of Ezra was brought up.

When a rescue mission had been suggested, she eagerly opted in.

Only to be shut down by Rea.

Sabine's last string finally snapped.

"You're not in charge here, so stop acting like it!" Sabine began to raise her voice, standing up from her seat. "Every thing was okay until you came around! Not perfect but--"

"Sabine Wren."

She stopped. The voice that had spoken was low and calm, yet it held a paralyzing chill to it. Sabine felt herself shiver slightly, as if someone had trickled cold water down her back. It took her a brief moment to register the speaker.

And that the room had gone deadly silent.

"Now is not the time to be throwing a fit, sit down."

Rea.

Sabine slowly lowered herself back into her seat. As she did, her hazel eyes locked with Rea's dark cobalt ones. Sabine was mesmerized by the younger girl's gaze, and it was only when Zani emitted a deliberate, anxious cough, that she was broken from her trance.

"Okay, okay! " Zani spoke hurriedly. "Let's not fight each other! I think we've already had enough of that, don't cha you think?"

She let out a small laugh and forced a smile; it soon faded when no one responded. She looked down at her hands and began to fidget.

Kanan stood up, brushing a few loose strands of hair from his face.

"I'm...gonna go check up on Hera." He said, walking to the door.

Zeb quickly got to his feet.

"The more the merrier right?" He chuckled nervously "I'm coming with."

Kanan raised his eyes to the stars, but did not protest. He exited the room followed by Zeb. The door slid shut behind them.

Zani, Rea and Sabine sat around the table in silence. Neither speaking nor looking at one another.

////////// 


	11. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sabine stops being an angry bean and actually takes some time to think.

"Huh, sounds... interesting."

Hera took a sip from her cup of caf.

"There's a lot of tension between Sabine and...and..." Kanan paused.

"Rea." Hera prompted.

Kanan's eyes lit up in recognition. "Ah that's right, her name is Rea."

Hera rolled her eyes. "You were saying?"

"There's a lot of tension between the two at the moment. Primarily because of the incident with Ezra."

"You think that's the reason why?" Hera asked.

"It's the most obvious one that I can see at the moment."

Zeb snorted. "They'll get over it. If they want to get him back, they're eventually going to have to work together. Whether they like it or not."

"That's a good point." Kanan said, stroking his goatee. "They'll have to overcome their difficulties with each other before they can even hope to rescue Ezra."

Hera gave a solemn nod. "You're both right. As pessimistic as it might sound, none of us really have--"

"Excuse me!" A muffled voice exclaimed.

Kanan, Zeb and Hera all turned to the source of the voice. They looked to the door just in time to see Zani stumble in, almost falling over her own feet. She stood up straight, anxiously flicking a tuft of hair out her face. Her gaze fell on Hera.

"Go ahead Zani."

Zani cleared her throat, managing a weak smile. "Sorry for the interruption, but I think if one of you don't get down there quickly, Sabine's going to try and kill Rea."

It was clear that the girl was exaggerating, but the senior crew members recognised the seriousness of the situation. Sabine could get aggressive quickly, they all knew that from experience. Hera stood up. Zani chuckled softly.

"Guess that means you're coming." She said. "I'll let you go first." She moved aside to let Hera walk past.

Zeb smirked. "What? Are you scared you're gonna get hurt?"

Zani's face turned pink in embarrassment.

"No! I'm not scared! I just thought--"

"Now is not the time, you two." Kanan cut in. "Let's go sort them out."

Hera had already began to head down the hallway at a brisk pace. Kanan went to catch up with her, having to jog slightly. Zani glared at Zeb, sticking her tongue out before bolting out the cockpit. Zeb started after her, snarling.

As she neared the common room, Hera could hear Sabine's voice. It was raised and had a very angry tone to it. She couldn't hear Rea though, much to her surprise. She entered the room, followed by Kanan, a frown on her face. As she thought, Sabine was shouting at Rea.

"You know what? You don't belong here, so you can just--"

"What is all this about?" Hera interjected.

Sabine stopped, mid-sentence and turned to stare at Hera. She was out of her seat, leaning forward so that she was close to Rea's face. Rea was still sitting down, silently watching Sabine. She looked completely calm, in contrast to the flustered girl in front of her.

"Do you think arguing with someone is going to get you any closer to Ezra?"

Sabine didn't answer.

"Do you?" Hera asked again.

"...No." Sabine muttered.

"Exactly, so your just wasting time and energy that could actually be put to good use."

Sabine slid back into her seat, eyes glued to the table. She began to fidget with her fingers.

"Sorry."

Hera sighed. She walked over and took a seat next to Sabine. Zani joined Kanan in the doorway, shortly followed by a breathless Zeb. Kanan raised an eyebrow.

"Karabast. That kid...is fast. Too fast."

Zani giggled.

Kanan rolled his eyes.

"Look Sabine." Hera started. "I know this is hard for you, but this is going to get us nowhere."

"If I may say, Sabine, Hera is right." Rea added, holding her hands up. "And I'm not saying that because you were shouting at me."

Sabine looked up at Rea, and for once she was listening.

"I'll never understand what you've probably been through. What you've seen or heard. But believe I can say that I understand what it's like to go through hardship."

Sabine sighed quietly. "Can I maybe speak to Rea in private? Outside?"

"Sure."

Sabine stood up, along with Rea and they existed the room. Once they were gone, Zeb snorted indignantly.

"Let's see if this one goes better than last time."

"I'm sure it will Zeb. I'm sure it will." Kanan reassured, giving the Last a pat on the shoulder.

////////// 


	12. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ezra has a bit of an issue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BLOOD WARNING  
> (it's just a nosebleed BUT STILL)  
> this is so short I'm sorry

'Wakey Wakey Ezra.'

Ezra shot up, a loud gasp escaping his mouth followed by a ragged cough. Small beads of sweat rolled down his forehead, mingling with shed tears.

Another nightmare.

There was a bitter taste on his lips and something warm was running from his nose.

Blood.

Ezra wiped his nose with his sleeve, staining the fabric a deep red. His eyes seemed riveted to it for a moment before he shook his head and turned his attention elsewhere. Much to his relief and distress, he could see that he was in an Imperial cell. It was dark and foreboding yet much better than the scenery of his horrifyingly vivid nightmare.

He felt strange, as if he hadn't been in his own body for some time. Movement seemed unfamiliar to him as he clenched and unclenched his fist. His figure trembled slightly.

It scared him.

Ezra put his head in his hands, letting out a shaky breath.

"What is wrong with me?" He whispered.

'I could be asking the same question, but then again, what's the point of talking to yourself?'

Ezra stiffened, raising his head slowly.

'It's stupid, don'tcha think?'

Ezra's breathing began to get faster, his figure beginning to shake harder. Thoughts began to flood into his mind uncontrollably.

No...

This isn't real.

They aren't real...are they?

This is all a dream right?

THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING.

'That's what you think.'

Everything stopped, shattered by the voice. Ezra pulled at his hair, beginning to hyperventilate. His voice wavered.

"This isn't real."

'But it is.'

"You aren't real."

.'But I am.'

"Get out..."

'But I can't. I am a part of you.'

"Get out." Ezra's voice began to rise.

'There is no relief'

"Get out."

'Only pain and suffering.'

"Get out!"

'Oh Ezra, if you would only realise...'

'THAT YOU CANNOT ESCAPE FROM DARKNESS.'

"Get out of my head!"

Ezra screamed, pulling harder on his hair, tears spilling from his eyes. He did not hear the door open, nor did he feel the rough hands grab him. Everything was a blur of colour and a buzz of noise. He did not feel his body being dragged along the floor or him being thrown into another cell. It was only when the door shut that he was able to see and hear again.

But even then, nothing was clear.

Ezra stood up from where he had been lying and sat on the thick slab of metal that was his bed. His head was hung and his hands were clenched tightly. His legs, which dangled from his perch, began to swing back and forth. A small tune came from his mouth echoing in the hollow room. It sounded like a children's lullaby, soft and gentle. A disarming smile spread across his face and from underneath his fringe of raven hair, two shining golden eyes peeked out. A loud giggle rang out.

"It's my turn to play."


	13. Civil Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rea blacks out a few times and has a meeting with someone she doesn't particularly like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh oh remember to tell me about typos

"So, any ideas where he could be?"

Everyone remained silent. Chopper grumbled quietly.

"Kanan?"

"I wish I could tell you, but I'm afraid I can't sense the kid's signature."

Zeb growled. "This is pointless. What the use of trying to find someone who isn't meant to be found?"

Hera glared at the Lasat.

"Shut it Zeb." Sabine snapped. "We're rescuing him whether you like it or not."

"I'm not saying I don't wanna help the kid. I'm all in for that." He explained. "Just don't see the point in making a plan if we don't know where he is."

Hera sighed. "As much as you've got a good point there Zeb, sometimes it's better to think out a plan even before we know all the details."

"You lot sure do like risky plans, don't you?" Rea muttered.

Kanan shrugged.

"It's a tradition." He said.

"Alright, enough small talk!" Zani slammed her hands on the table, making Rea flinch. "I'm with Sabine on this one. We can't just sit around and do nothin'! Who knows what they could do to him!"

Zani glanced at Sabine, giving her a playful wink. The teen smirked before a thoughtful look overcame her features.

"Kanan..." She murmured absentmindedly.

"Hm?"

"Hate to ask, but do you know any places where they torture Jedi?"

Kanan stiffened. Hera immediately took over.

"What Sabine means to say..." She said, casting a stern look at the girl. "Is do you know any major imperial prisons?"

"Firstly, I can say that they won't take him anywhere that we know of."

"Well that's a good start." Zani muttered.

"Second of all...I can't say I know of any that you don't know." Kanan gingerly rubbed the back of his neck.

Sabine huffed in annoyance.

Rea put her hand under her chin.

"Got something to say sis?" Zani asked.

"I'm just thinking...Sabine?"

"Yeah?"

"You have schematics on a lot of facilities right, maybe you could-"

Rea stopped as a feeling of lightheadedness came over her. She involuntarily leaned to the side, almost onto Zani. Her sister let out a startled yelp.

"Woah! Rea what's the matter? Are you okay?"

Zani gently pushed Rea back up straight. Rea shook her head, trying to shake the dizziness from her mind.

"Y-yes, I'm okay..."

Chopper whistled indignantly.

"Maybe you should go and rest luv." Hera said, a worried look on her face. "You don't seem all that well..."

The rest of the crew looked at Rea.

"Yeah sis, I think that'd be best." Zani agreed.

Seeing that she didn't really have much choice, Rea stood up and slowly made her way to the door. She seemed to be swaying back and forth slightly as she walked.

"Okay, I'll be back la-"

Rea's vision tunneled, filling with black spots. She felt herself fall to the ground.  
"  
What the-!"

"Kid!"

"Woah!"

"Rea!"

"Sis!"

She heard Zani's panicked voice, fuzzy and distant as she slipped into the black.

////////// 


	14. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ezra has a few problems and Rea is nervous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BLOOD WARNING AND SOMEONE KINDA GETS STABBED.
> 
> yeah  
> btw if any of you are wondering, this chapter was actually written today whereas the others weren't. The story was already half written before I joined here (cause I'm on Wattpad too so...)  
> (If that makes sense))  
> Typos if you spot them please.  
> Also feel free to comment. I don't bite! :3

"Hmm..."

The Shadow propped his head in his hands and let out a long, deliberate sigh. His gaze fell to the floor.

"That girl is going to be a hindrance."

His eyes narrowed.

"I'll have to dispose of her if I hope to get anything done.."

"Hm, and exactly how deluded are you boy?"

The Shadow's head jerked up at the voice. In the doorway of the small cell, stood the Grand Inquisitor.

"I have more sense than you." The Shadow spat.

The Inquisitor merely gave a shake of his head, dismissing the comment. He began to slowly descend down the stairs. A door slid shut behind him, blocking out the light.

"So first you decide to aid that pathetic excuse of a rebellion. And now, you are making conversation with yourself?" The Inquisitor gave a smirk. "Surely you do not think this is not at all peculiar, do you?"

The Shadow glared at the Inquisitor. "Says the one who has an obsessive desire to capture a Jedi."

The Grand Inquisitor shot a dirty look at the boy, before regaining his calm composure and slowly pacing about the cell. The Shadow's eyes followed his movement

"Perhaps you take me for a fool, boy, but know this..."

In a instant, the Inquisitor had grabbed the Shadow by his collar and pulled him close to his snarling face. He bared his sharp canines at the boy.

"You may have the appearance of that loathsome child, however your words say otherwise." He snapped. "Do not think that makes me unwilling to inflict pain upon you."

The Shadow chuckled heartily, staring into the Inquisitor's corrupted eyes. "You say you are smart, hmm? Well, I suppose I can say your statement shows the complete opposite. Idiocy."

The Inquisitor let out a cry of rage, throwing the boy into the wall. There was a loud, resounding bang as his body hit the cold metal. A steady stream of blood began to trickle for the boy's nose. He was still laughing, uncontrollably. The Shadow wiped his nose and held his bloodied hand up for the Inquisitor to see.

"You see this blood, it is not mine but his. Although I may still feel pain, it is at a lower intensity."

The Shadow smiled at the Inquisitor, his golden eyes wide.

"It is him who will suffer at your hands. Not me."

The Inquisitor drew his lightsabre, the red blade creating a crimson glow that shone on the walls. The Shadow shrugged, shaking his head.

"I guess that is how it is, enjoy yourself."

The Inquisitor lunged at him, just as the boy's eyes flickered from gold to sapphire. The lightsabre met its mark, stabbing through the boy's left shoulder

There was a sharp inhalation of air before Ezra let out a piercing scream, as the sabre burnt into his skin.

////////// 


	15. Haze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ezra gets more than he bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS REACHED 1k READS ON MY WATTPAD.  
> *is very happy*  
> I'll be quiet now  
> Enjoy :3  
> (will probably have typos btw please tell me if you spot 'em!)

He couldn't think straight.

Everything was a blur of colour and noise. Indiscrete and fuzzy.

There was a faint buzzing sound, almost a lulling hum, that accompanied the dull screeching in his ears. Through his hazy vision, he could see a thin, blurred line of red. As soon as he noticed it, it seemingly vanished. But above all, there was a burning sensation of pain in his shoulder. And it was then that he realized.

The sound in his ears were his own pained screams.

Everything came back in a rush, the fog lifting from his mind as he snapped back into reality. The pain his shoulder hit him like a hammer, coming back with a vengeance. He doubled over, gripping his shoulder and shouting out. Unbidden tears spilled from his eyes and he barely found the strength to look up as a voice spoke.

" _That's much better, don't you think?"_

Ezra gritted his teeth, in both anger and pain. The voice couldn't be mistaken for anyone else.

The Grand Inquisitor.

" _Your...alter ego seems to be quite a coward._ " He mulled.

He crouched down to Ezra's level.

" _But then again, it's much more satisfying this way."_

The Inquisitor grinned, that horrid smile that Ezra had seen to many times. The boy recoiled, glaring at the Imperial.

"You sure like to live up to peoples expectations, huh?" Ezra spat.

" _My boy, when will you learn that fear is the best motivator in the galaxy?"_ The Inquisitor asked.

"I dunno, maybe when you learn that you're in the wrong galaxy?" Ezra shot back.

**_You sure are witty, hm? I wonder how long it will take for that to get you killed..._ **

Ezra stopped. In the spur of the moment, he had forgotten about that life nagging voice in his mind. Before he could stop himself, he replied.

"Well, you're no different than me then, huh?" Ezra answered, a scowl on his face.

He immediately regretted speaking.

_**Uh oh, silly Ezra. There's someone else here you know.** _

The Inquisitor appeared confused at first, then he smiled once again.

" _Ah, I see. You interacting with the Darkness has caused a personality split..."_ He trailed off.

Ezra mentally scolded himself. How could he be so stupid? Just straight, answering to a voice **in his head** despite the Inquisitor being **right in front of him.**

" _Interesting...There is something I would like to test_..."

Ezra watched as the Inquisitor unclipped his sabre from his belt. He tossed it to Ezra, who was only just able to catch it. His shoulder protested against the sudden movement and Ezra winced as it ached. He slowly stood up, being careful not to agitate his wound further. The Inquisitor drew his own sabre, igniting it.

"What? You expect me to fight you with this?" Ezra gestured to his injury.

" _If my theory proves correct, that will not be a worry._ " The Inquisitor replied.

_**Huh, seems like he wants a proper fight. This will be interesting to watch.** _

Ezra bit back the urge to the voice to shut up. Instead, he ignited his own sabre and took a defensive stance. The Inquisitor gave him what seemed to be an encouraging smile.

" _Now, let us begin."_


	16. The Tables Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things start to get...interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead just busy  
> Remember to check my wattpad (same username) for more stuff! (And earlier updates)

Ezra only just dodged the searing blade. He stumbled back, watching with wide eyes as the blade penetrated the wall. There was a crackling sound as the steel around it began to distort and a metallic smell permeated the air.

_**That was a little too close for comfort, hmm** _ _**Ezzy** _ _**?** _

It was hard to focus with the nagging voice in his head and it was becoming a problem. As if his throbbing shoulder was already enough. He barely noticed the Inquisitor wrenching his sabre out of the wall. Sweat began to bead on his forehead as he narrowly avoided another vicious slash. If he didn't pick up his act soon, he'd be in a world of trouble.

_**Maybe we should switch to plan B?** _

Ezra countered a blow from the Inquisitor and their blades locked.

" _What's the matter boy? You don't seem to be as sardonic as usual."_ The Inquisitor's lips curled up in a 'smile'.

 _"..._ shut up baldy." Ezra retorted.

The Inquisitor thrust Ezra away, making him almost lose his footing. He glared at the Inquisitor, taking a wary stance, eyes unmoving. The Imperial swung his blade back and forth, skimming the floor and spitting sparks.

" _Oh please, I've heard better."_ The Inquisitor jeered. " _Especially from you, my boy._ "

Ezra sneered. "Stop calling me that." He spat, his grip on his sabre tightening.

_**That's it Ezra.** _

_**"**_ _Enough of this. This is merely child's play."_ The Inquisitor stated. " _Let us begin the real fight._ "

The Inquisitor dashed forward, his sabre morphing into a blur of red. Ezra barely had time to process the movement before the Imperial was right on his doorstep. He was frozen to the spot, eyes wide. He watched

**_Enough of this!_ **

Ezra felt a sudden numbness as control left him. An inky darkness enveloped his vision and all sound completely vanished, blocked out. He was alone, again.

The sudden transition of the teen's eyes from blue to gold surprised the Inquisitor, making him hesitate slightly in his attack. It was the delay The Shadow had wanted. In a split second, he completely vanished from the Inquisitor's sight, right before he brought his blade down on the now vacant space. The Imperial growled, cursing to himself.

" ** _That's not very appropriate, if you ask me._** "

The Inquisitor's head whipped around and sneered when he saw the boy, standing unarmed, on the opposite side of the cell. He had a vexatious grin on his face and merely glancing at it made the Inquisitor absolutely livid.

" _You dirty cheater."_ He snarled.

" ** _How can one cheat if there are no rules?_** " The Shadow shrugged. " ** _You out of all people should know that rules are chains that bind are potential, keeping it from escaping._** "

_"I did not come here to be lectured by the likes of_ **_you_ ** _."_

**_"You_ ** **_don't_ ** **_always get what you want."_ **

The Inquisitor resisted the urge to snap at the boy. He composed himself and spoke again, keeping his tone level.

" _Anyway, my theory has been proven." He said. "It seems that you can relinquish control from the boy at any time that suits you."_

The Shadow grinned wider. He slowly clapped his hands in mock approval.

" _ **Congratulations on your discovery, what do you want? A medal?"**_ He scoffed.

The Inquisitor paid no heed to his words and instead raised his blade. " _Now to see if you exceed the boy's limitations."_

The Inquisitor bolted towards him. Unfazed, The Shadow raised his blade in response. Their lightsabres clashed in a flurry of colour, illuminating the space around them.

" _Impressive. It seems your reaction time greatly exceeds that of the boy's."_

" _ **You talk to much.**_ "

The Shadow shoved the Inquisitor away and with his free hand, forced the Inquisitor back. The Inquisitor dug his sabre into the ground, bracing himself against it. He slid back slightly but remained standing. He pulled his sabre up, blocking a strike from The Shadow.

" _ **Hmm, I suppose you weren't joking when you said you were only playing."**_

The Shadow gave another one of his chilling smiles, his gold eyes glistening eerily. The Inquisitor felt the temperature significantly drop and suppressed the great urge to shiver. The Shadow's shrill, hysterical laughter rung in his ears.

" _ **Because...well...**_ "

The Inquisitor merely blinked and found a sabre at his throat. He staggered back in shock, letting out a pathetic sounding yelp. He glanced at The Shadow, a hint of uneasiness lacing his usually passive features. The boys raven fringe shielded his eyes. Another feverish laugh reverberated around the cell, a haunting echo to it.

" _ **Silly little Imperial..."**_ The Shadow bubbled.

He threw his head back, allowing the Inquisitor to see wide eyes with a crazed look in them. He had a huge grin on his face and a chilling echo rung with his voice as he giggled.

" _ **NEITHER AM I.**_ "  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	17. Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there are a few misunderstandings  
> (And very bad writing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoink  
> i'll update again soon  
> maybe

Sabine blinked, confusion etched on her face.

"What?" She asked.

"I saw Ezra." Rea restated flatly.

"I...don't understand." Sabine admitted.

A loud, exasperated sigh came from Zani gaining Sabine's attention. The blonde had a vexed look on her face.

"Geez, how dumb are you?" She huffed. "What don't you understand from 'I saw Ezra'?"

Sabine's expression twisted into an irritated one. Zani only had time to let out a small yell as the Mandolorian gripped her tattered scarf and pulled the startled girl towards her.

"What didn't you understand about me saying that I'll give you a concussion?" Sabine threatened, her grasp tightening.

Zani pursed her lips, not daring to meet Sabine's eyes. Rea wore a similar face, eyes wide.

 _Just how aggressive can she get?_ She thought.

Hera pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance. Her patience was beginning to become thin.

"I swear if you two don't stop, I'll kick you both of this kriffing ship!" She exclaimed.

Sabine immediately released Zani, letting her fall back into her sitting position. They both shot each other a dirty look.

"The question I was going to ask was...What did he say? If he said anything at all that is." Kanan began, looking to Rea.

"He said that he knew we're preparing to search for him. His response to our actions was him telling me not to get in his way. The same goes for the rest of you." Rea looked at all of the crew members.

There was an uncomfortable air about the conversation.

Zani momentarily opened her mouth but decided against speaking. Kanan appeared troubled, along with Hera, by the information.

Zeb growled. "So first we're trying to save someone who the Empire doesn't want us to find...and now that person doesn't exactly want to be found either?"

"We need to remember that Ezra's persona keeps switching randomly." Hera added. "We need to know when he is in control and when he isn't. It could mean the difference

"Their personality traits are quite similar too, if you don't count the Shadow's more...psychopathic demeanour." Sabine mused aloud. She sighed. "Seems like every new piece of info just makes this plan way more complicated than it needs to be."

"So? Just simplify it." Zani butted in.

The crew's collective gazes fell on her. Chopper made an almost sceptical sound.

"We should be able to subdue him, right?" Zani continued. "I doubt we'd have to fight, maybe only a little...Sabine?"

The teen perked up. "Yeah?" A hint of annoyance laced her voice still.

"You're pretty handy with weaponry right?"

Sabine gave an slow affirming nod, her expression becoming one of confusion again.

"Good, just gimme a sec..."

Zani fumbled around in the bag that rested on her hip for a few seconds, searching for something.

"Ah, here it is!" She exclaimed.

She pulled out a small vial containing a transparent, colourless liquid.  Everyone in the room apart from Rea (and technically Chopper), each eyed the tube with a varying degree of curiosity. Zani held it out to Sabine. Sabine's eyes widened slightly.

"Is that..." She started.

"The narcotic we used in the explosives? Yes." Rea answered before Sabine could finish.

Zani grinned widely. "Pretty neat huh? Made 'em myself."

"Alright, don't get too cocky..." Zeb muttered under his breath.

Sabine took the vial into her hand, giving it a small swirl.

"You think this'll work?"

"It did the last time, why wouldn't it a second time?" Zani said.

"He's already seen that trick, that's the problem." Kanan told her. "There's no guarantee it'll be so easy to fool him again..."

The Twi'lek placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Kanan glanced up at her. "We'll never know unless we try."

Kanan remained still for a few moments before nodded with a small smile. He turned back to the crew. "Who's up for an op?"

"Me." Answered the rest in the crew in tandem. A reluctant chirp came from Chopper.

"Right then. Sabine, put up your star maps." Kanan ordered. "We've got work to do and a spectre to find."


End file.
